


Secrets

by FreedbyWings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedbyWings/pseuds/FreedbyWings
Summary: Long Distance Relationships suck, but ours was Super Long Distance - I suppose that's to be expected when you are from different timelines and your so called "powers" make that possible - But what's even worse is keeping it a secret for the very fabric of time could ripple if anyone found out.





	

_Shhh._

_  
_ I found myself whispering that annoying adverb more and more lately. Long distance sucks, but ours... Our was super long distance.

* * *

  
I guess that's to be expected when you both have ancient powers because otherwise this wouldn't be humanly possible. Dating someone from another timeline? I still can't believe it myself...  
  


Don't get me wrong, I've had the talk with him about wanting to tell my friends but he always tells me the common sense that I seem to forget - I can't.  
  


_"But Judai I don't feel right keeping this from them, I really need to tell them it's not right!"_  
  


_**"Yusei... You can't. If they find out... As little as this seems our whole timeline - Mine and yours - Could cease to exist as we know it. It could all crack and crumble, you don't want to chance that do you?"** _  
  


Memories surfaced back from zero reverse and I swallowed a lump down my throat as the images flashed before my eyes and if a timeline break was anything remotely like it it was something I definitely **_did not_** want to repeat.  
  


**_"No.. You're right-"_ **  
  


"Hey Yuse who are you talking to over there, and why are you whispering?" My friend and teammate Crow asked and I froze, hand clutched to my phone in a death grip. I cleared my throat as I spoke no longer hushed;  
  


"Right, no of course I can get that done in time for you. I have to go now." I hung up leaving Judai confused once again, or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was use to this as much as I did it to him. When he cut me off it was usually because he was in deaths' grip.  
  


"A repair job?" Crow asked raising a brow skeptical. "Why did you have to be so quiet about that?"  
  


I shrugged. "Confidentiality."  
  


"You've never been quiet like that before about repairs... You know we're all here for you if you need to talk Yuse."  
  


Those words dug in making my guilt feel even greater as I bit my lip. "I know, I assure you it's nothing Crow - Thank you." I forced a small smile as I swiped my phone open behind my hip and looked down to the new text message from Judai.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Just who was Judai? He was a time traveler, a nomad and I suppose you could say hero. He didn't deem himself as one, but like me and my friends he was saving his timeline - and others - one duel at a time.  
  


I shouldn't trust him so easily I suppose, though the Crimson Dragon never gave me a warning so that gave me more ease. I'll be the first to admit I've let down my defenses since I left Satellite. I would say I'm a much more open person and I certainly smile easier.  
  


Both him and I, we weren't exactly Casanovas so how we figured out we even liked each other more than friends is a miracle in itself. How we met was through this phone in itself - A very staticy phone call barely able to hear him and soon enough my phone rang every night and each call got less and less staticy - Though as I urgently asked if he was okay every time as every time the call came through there was an explosion behind him. Oddly enough however he didn't dial - It was always when he was in trouble and it was always to me. Were his powers trying to keep him safe, or was the Crimson Dragon trying to keep him safe? I honestly don't know to this day - But there were days where he was completely safe and the call came anyways. We got to know each other better in those times and... Well here we are now. Super... but not so super for us - Long distance.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


I remember the first day he flirted with me. Yes we were in a relationship already, but it was like we were just talking to an old friend each time. Our relationship wasn't your typical movie magic experience of blushes, smiles, giggles and of course kisses. There definitely wasn't any "mush" talk we simply talked about our days and that was that.  
  


It wasn't even really flirting when he did it for the first time though, I don't think he really even realized the first time until after he said it and I was silent for that first couple seconds caught in a blush.  
  


_"You know sometimes when I'm sitting out here and watching the fog come from my mouth I think about taking up smoking."_  
  


**_"Don't you dare. You'll fuck up your health so bad and I won't date no smoker."_**  
  


_"Alright, alright. I won't settle down it's always just a passing thought anyways."_ I admitted as I heard him yawn on the other end. _"Hey if you're tired you should go to sleep, where are you tonight anyways?"_  
  


_**"Germany. At a refugee camp... I wish you could be here sleeping beside me."** _  
  


I felt myself cough at the lump that immediately grew in my throat at those words and the blush that grew on my cheeks. _"Uh."_  
  


_**"Uh."** _  
  


_"Maybe you should-"_  
  


_**"I mean- You know I meant it would be nice- Not like you know- You know what I mean right?"** _  
_  
_

_"Go to sleep Judai."_  
_**  
** _

_**"Ai, ai Yusei."** _  
  


I let out a breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding in as I fell back against the wall of the building where I lived looking up at the stars and for the first time - I got those weird gross "mushy" feelings inside that the movies and books always talk about.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**_"I bet you got a nice ass in that riding suit."_ **  
  


As we dated longer he opened up more too, he got braver and the blushes grew more frequent by the day.  
  


_"W-Well I wouldn't know I don't look at it."_ I could hear him snort on the other end as I felt my cheeks flare red and I didn't even notice that Crow had come up beside me, jabbing me in the ribs.  
  


"Ay Yusei whose the lucky lady on the phone hmm?"  
  


"Please, Crow." Jack rolled his eyes from the couch as he looked over at us.  
  


"Wh-What do you mean lucky lady?" I asked trying to detour the conversation but I knew there was no getting out of this.  
  


"You know, the lady that you're dating? Your face is like a freakin' tomato man."  
  


"It-It's nothing a fan somehow got my number."  
  


"What? For real? Shit..."  
  


"See Crow? Like Yusei would be in a relationship - He's committed to his repairs." Jack huffed from the couch.  
  


"Yeah yeah..." Crow pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked away.  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**_"So would you rather eat a cockroach or sleep in a bed of them?"_ **  
  


_"Gross, what kind of question is that? Ugh, I had one make a nest in my ear once I came from the ghettos so I guess I'd have to go with eating one."_ I shuddered.  
  


**_"Ew, gross, seriously they can do that? Guess I better wear some ear plugs from now on. Your turn."_ **  
  


_"If you had the capacity to only say one more sentence in your life what would it be?"_  
  


**_"Yusei that isn't a would you rather... And that's way too hard."_ **  
  


_"What? It's hypothetical. Just give it a second and tell me."_  
  


_**"I don't need a second."** _  
  


_"Huh? But you just said-"_  
  


_**"I'm glad I met you."** _  
  


_"Huh...? What? Me too Judai.. but what would you say?"_  
  


**_"That's what I would say. I'm glad I met you Yusei Fudo. What would you say?"_ **  
  


I choked. _"Huh..?"_ I asked, fogged by his previous answer.  
  


**_"What would you say? If you only had the capacity left to say one more sentence in your life. What would you say?"_ **  
  


_"I love you."_ I heard him choke on the other end, coughing.  
  


_**"Woah, woah, what's with the sudden confession?"** _  
  


_"That's my answer. If I had only the capacity to say one more sentence in my life I'd save it for our next phone call. I'd save it for you, and I'd tell you I love you."_  
  


_**"Wow, now my answer just makes me sound like a jerk."** _  
  


_"No it doesn't. It's just as valid and just as meaningful - I'm maybe going too fast.. Maybe I shouldn't have said that-"_  
  


_**"I love you too."** _  
  


There was that gross "mushy" feeling again as I felt my insides tingle and a little squeak left my throat, face alight from utter embarrassment.  
  


_**"Though I mean, dibs on pinching your ass first."** _  
  


_"Judai!"_ And there went the chuckles over the phone again.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Super long distance sucked. It really sucked because we both knew we were never going to see each other. It almost felt like why were we even trying?  
  


_"So where are you today?"_  
  


_**"Japan."** _  
  


I sighed longingly. Japan, even not knowing the area he was in it still made me wonder if he was in mine in another timeline.  
  


**_"You have to send me a picture or a video of your tournament thingy you were in."_ **  
  


_"You mean the WRGP? We haven't won yet."_  
  


**_"Well, whatever it would be cool to see what the future looks like and I mean if it was only shared between us it shouldn't mess up the timeline because of our powers."_ **  
  


_"Sure, next time I see a photo in the news I'll send one to you."_  
  


_**"And a picture in your riding suit I want to see what I'm missing."** _  
  


_"Must everything always refer back to my ass?"_  
  


_**"What? Like you don't want to see mine."** _  
  


_"Actually I'd prefer to see your lips."_ I choked as I quickly scrambled to cover up my undoing; _"I mean- Uh- You know I'd like to see all of you- But that's what I think about the most- ACK NO I mean WHAT I MEAN IS-"_ There were snorts on the other end of the line as he laughed again and I swore they sounded as if they were in stereo today. God his laugh... Over the months I found it to be so infectious, and even those little endearing snorts had those gross "mushy" feelings re-alight inside of me.  
  


There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it opening the door to see a brown haired boy with some copper in his hair smiling at me.  
  


_**"Well, why don't you get a closer look?"**_ I heard through the phone and there was that stereo sound again and I blinked twice.  
  


"Ju-?"  
  


Before, however, I could even finish my question he pulled me out from the door frame, outside by the arm dropping my phone on the way as my lips crashed into his.


End file.
